Feels So Right
by Stemwinder
Summary: Fluff.  A sweet night in time for Lee and Amanda. Set during the so-called "Mystery Marriage."


Disclaimer: I am not now, nor have I ever been . . . an owner of Scarecrow and Mrs. King, and since I'm not rich, it's probably a safe bet that I never will be, either. I also hold no claim to the song "Feels So Right" that belongs to Alabama.

Premise: Love sings. A sweet night in time for Lee and Amanda. (Total fluff).

Time line: Sometime after "Do You Take This Spy" probably after the series ended. Assumes that the Secret Marriage is still a secret to all others besides L&A.

Written June 15, 2002

Author's Note: As anyone could tell by the date above, this has been sitting on my hard drive for many a year. I may have posted it in one forum shortly after writing, but for one reason or another, it languished and never went further. Recently, I began re-visiting some of my older work, and came across this little gem. I haven't done very much polishing on this one, and to the best of my memory, it never did go through a proper beta. Thus, any major mistakes are mine, and mine alone. It's really just an open-ended vignette of one night in the life of L&A. Hope you all enjoy!

Feedback: Certainly. All constructive criticism and high praise readily accepted. Flames? Only *I* know where the marshmallows are hidden ;-)

Lyrics indicated by _**bold italics**_

* * *

><p>~~~SMK~~~<p>

**_Feels So Right_**

_**Whisper to me softly three words upon my skin.**_

**IFF, Q Bureau**

"So, are we all wrapped up here?" Lee Stetson asked his partner, who was sitting at the desk across from his.

"Looks that way to me," Amanda answered, lifting her head with a smile. "What's the matter, Scarecrow, have a hot date tonight?"

"Could be," Lee answered teasingly.

"And this hot date of yours, what's she like?"

"Well," Lee smiled as he perched himself on the corner of her desk, "she's beautiful, brunette, with these amazing deep brown eyes." He took her hand in his. "There's just one problem."

"And what's that?"

"She's married, and I hear her husband is the jealous type."

"Oh is he now?" Amanda laughed.

"And what about yourself, any plans tonight?"

"Well, I had hoped to spend the evening with my husband, but it seems he has a date with a beautiful brunette. Think you're free?"

"You're sure your husband won't mind?"

"Nah, he's just not a jealous person," Amanda winked.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Lee grinned, bending down to capture her mouth in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"Okay, maybe he's a little jealous," Amanda smiled, bringing her hand up to rest on her husband's cheek. Her expression suddenly became serious.

"Everything all right?" Lee asked with concern tingeing his own voice at her change of expression.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking how much I love you," Amanda's smile returned.

Lee dipped his head in for another kiss before replying, "Why don't we get out of here, Mrs. Stetson?"

"Love to, Mr. Stetson," Amanda answered as she stood and grabbed her purse.

~~~SMK~~~

_**No one's near and listenin', so please don't say goodbye.**_

**King House, 10:00 PM**

They sat in the gazebo, neither wanting to release the grip on the other.

"One of these days, we won't have to go to our separate beds anymore, I swear it," Lee grumbled.

"I know, it's just right now . . . what would happen if we told everyone, Lee?"

"Do you mean personally or professionally?"

"Either. Both, I suppose."

"Well, professionally," Lee gulped, "Amanda, if it were strictly up to Billy, nothing would happen, I'm sure. He's told us that whatever our relationship is, it's okay with him."

"But ..." Amanda trailed off, waiting for Lee to finish.

"But," Lee continued, "Dr. Smyth is the one who holds all the cards. He could decide to just leave things be, I suppose. Or, he could dissolve our partnership."

"And . . . personally?"

"Amanda, you know the answer to that as well as I do," Lee sighed. "We'd have to tell your mother and the boys everything, and I do mean everything."

Now it was Amanda's turn to sigh. They'd discussed it, but never in such broad terms. "I know, it's just . . . when you're gone, I miss you. I know we knew what it would be like, but still . . ."

"I understand. I feel the same way."

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave tonight."

"Amanda, your mother ..."

"Already knows we have a physical relationship. She's not blind, Lee. And it's not like the boys are home." That much was true, Joe had picked them up for the weekend after dinner.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

_**Just hold me close and love me, press your lips to mine.**_

They made their way quietly up the stairs and into Amanda's bedroom. They'd shared that room on few occasions since their marriage a few short months ago. A few months where they'd had sporadic time as Mr. And Mrs. Stetson. The lack of time together had been taking it's toll on both of them. They had a love so strong between them, and neither of them wanted to destroy that tie.

Lee drew Amanda to him and pressed against her. "You're sure your mother won't mind?"

"Lee ... I think she's known we were intimate ever since the sock incident. And if that didn't convince her ... I wasn't the one to find your boxers."

"You weren't? Amanda, did your mother ..."

"Yes, she's the one who found the boxers, Lee. And don't think that she couldn't figure out who they belonged to. I tried to deflect the questions but ... well, you know Mother." She wound her fingers into his thick head of hair as he drew her closer for a deep and searing kiss.

**_Mm, feels so right, feels so right._**

_**Lying here beside you, I hear the echoes of your sighs. Promise me you'll stay with me and keep warm tonight.**_

They lay in Amanda's bed, spent from the love they'd shown, and found, in each others arms.

"I've missed you," Lee whispered. "It's been too long since we've had any time together."

"I know, that's why I couldn't let you leave tonight."

"I didn't want to leave, Amanda. Even though I know I probably should have, I ... when you looked at me like that, I couldn't leave you."

Amanda sighed softly in contentment. Lee echoed her sigh.

_**So hold me close and love me. Give my heart a smile.**_

"I love you, Amanda Stetson."

"And I love you, Lee Stetson."

_**Mm, feels so right, feels so right.**_

Lee shifted his position to reach his wife's lips, and upon finding them, kissed her until they were both breathless.

"You know, before you, I never realized the power that could be held in a kiss," Lee whispered as his hand coasted up her side. "Or in a touch," he continued as Amanda's hand trailed a similar path on his own body. "You've taught me so much, Amanda. And I wonder how much more you will teach me throughout the rest of our lives."

"I'm not so sure it's me teaching you, Lee, as it is us learning together. I . . . Lee, I've never felt before, the way I feel with you."

Lee's eyes searched her face in the pale moonlight, and finally an understanding dawned in both his mind and heart. He knew what she was trying to say, and his heart leapt with joy at the fact.

_**Your body feels so gentle and my passion rises high. You're loving me so easy. Your wish is my command.**_

"So, Mrs. Stetson, care to feel that way again?"

"With you? Anytime, Mr. Stetson."

_**Just hold me close and love me. Tell me it won't end.**_

And as their love crescendoed once more, they both had the same thought.

'_This is what forever feels like. And it feels so right.'_

_**Mm, feels so right, feels so right, feels so right.**_


End file.
